


dance (to get everything out)

by Aayeitsmegabs (Aayeitsmecayden)



Series: Swanqueen Random Stories [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, also this is all over the place when it comes to tense's, cause idk, i go from past to present real quick, not reaaalllly tho, summary kinda doesn't have anything to do with the story, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmegabs
Summary: Sometimes, she needs to let everything out in a different way than punching bad guys in the face. Sometimes, she needs to move her body to a different rhythm.





	dance (to get everything out)

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-divergent, dark ark didn't happen, everybody is peacefully living in Storybrook. Henry is... somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> Text in Italics, outside of dialogue, is thought.
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time

Emma is pissed. No, she is furious.  _How dare they try to control my life?_ She thought as she ran down the stairs from Snow’s apartment. She pushed the door open and the cold air of October hit her. Wrapping her red leather jacket tighter around her and clutching the bag on her left hand tighter she started walking towards her “secret place”. She was the only one that knew about this place she found two months ago.

Turning a corner into an alley she sighed and walked to a black door that had a crack at the top; looking to one side then the other checking that no one was there she opened the door. Walking through the corridor she turned left and opened another door. The room she entered was barely lit except for little windows from where the light peeks through. She sighs. Stretching her hand to the right she finds the switch and turns it on. Artificial light uncovers a wall high mirror and wooden floors; she walks in feeling the space she has been getting accustomed to for the past six weeks. She walks to the mirror and stares at herself. Her red eyes and nose, betraying everything she’s feeling right now. Stepping away harshly from her reflection she walks to a small locker, set up by herself, and throws the bag to a corner before changing to some loose pants, a tank top and her favorite high top sneakers. She sets up her speakers and chooses her favorite playlist.

The first notes of “Are You With Me (Dash Berlin Remix)” start to play and she can feel herself buzz with energy. Her feet started moving on their own accord, followed by her shoulders and hips. Her mind was reeling with thoughts but her body was on autopilot. One two three… one two three, her feet carried her with the beat. The drop came and she moved as fast as her thoughts. _How dare them? She's not evil anymore, she's changed and I love her. And if they do as much as put a finger on her they will deal with me. She's my family now,_ her thoughts made her sigh just as the song was ending and she looked at her reflection; sweat was running down her face.

She didn’t have time to recover before another song started to play. This time it was “Where Are Ü Now” and she smirked; she knew this choreography by heart. She started walking around with bravado at the beginning of the song taking her tank top off, leaving her in only her sports bra. Then the real fun started when the drop came in. She was moving so fast she couldn’t believe it; her feet and her arms were in deep coordination with the beat. She repeated the moves the two times when the drop came and in between moved sensually, hand flying across her stomach to land on her hip. She was panting by the time the song finished.

This was her therapy, her escape. Since she was in foster care and found that dance academy, it was what calmed her. She used to sneak out and go somewhere and start dancing; she didn’t care if it was in the middle of the park or an abandoned building, she just danced until her feet couldn’t hold her anymore. Today she needed to escape from everything; her parents, her duties as savior, expectations. Everything.

And everything started when she decided to tell her parents that she loved Regina. At first, they were in shock staring at her, then the shock became denial. Telling her that it must not be true and Emma confirming it was. Denial became the realization that Emma was actually telling the truth, she was truly in love with the former Evil Queen. Realization quickly became anger. If Emma was being honest with herself she hadn’t seen such dramatic change in someone’s facial expressions so quickly. They were screaming, fainting on Snow’s part, threatening and lots of crying. Finally, David told Emma to leave the house and Emma was shocked at first but obliged, grabbing some stuff in a bag, she left the house. Now, she's here, staring blankly at her reflection, hoping it would give her some answers.

Soon enough another song came on. “Not On Drugs” blasted through the speakers and while dancing she also sang. Her muscles tensed and relaxed with every move. Sweat ran down her body. Her feet carried her around the room a couple of times, while her voice calmed her and her thoughts drifted to the brown eyed woman she loved unaware that the woman was watching her intently from the doorway. The last beat ran through the speaker and she made her last move ending with her hands on the floor.

She slowly looked up to the mirror and finally acknowledged the woman at the back of the room. Almost jumping to her feet she turned to face Regina with a red face and a shy smile. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?” she looked around nervously.

“When you didn’t call I got worried. What happened, dear?” Regina asked sweetly but concerned, the brunette knew the blonde had gone to visit her parents.

“Nothing happened,” she lied turning around and looking down feeling tears in her eyes.

“Really, darling?” when the blonde didn’t respond, Regina sighed. “Emma I might not have a built in lie detector but I know when _you_ are lying to _me_.” The brunette walked to the blonde and hugged her from behind. “Now baby, please tell me what happened.”

Emma sobbed quietly and Regina felt it more than heard it. “I told them. My parents. I told them about us. And they were shocked at first then more emotions and finally anger.” Emma felt the tears on her cheeks and Regina held her tighter. “There was so much screaming about the past, you, me, us and so much more. Snow fainted and Charming told me to leave. I was… I _am_ so hurt that my own parents don’t approve of the person I love.” At the hitch in breath from Regina, Emma turned around to face her and, placing her hands on the brunette’s hips, she locked green with brown orbs. “Yes Regina, I love you. You are amazing, funny, gorgeous and oh so much more. The Evil Queen might be gone but it is a part of you and I love every single part of you.” Emma knew how Regina didn’t believe she deserved to be loved, so she tried to remind her almost every day that she was and that she deserved it, because _god_ , to Emma this amazing woman deserved the world.

Getting teary herself, the brunette closes the gap between them and joins ruby red lips to pink ones in a kiss that says it all. Finally pulling away Regina opens her eyes to find green looking lovingly at her. “I love you too.”A slow song plays in the background and Emma sways them around the room. “Regina?” she calls softly.

A slow song plays in the background and Emma sways them around the room. “Regina?” she calls softly.

“Yes dear?” the brunette asks from her spot on Emma's shoulder.

“How did you find me?” Emma asks the question she's wanted to ask since she saw Regina next to the door.

Regina opens her eyes and blushes before mumbling, “I might have followed you, like two weeks ago.”

Emma chuckles, “And why did you follow me?”

She looked up and saw that Emma was not upset; she looked curious, so Regina told her the truth. “Some weeks ago I noticed a pattern in your day to day life. You would not answer your phone or give notice to anyone for an hour every day after you finished work. So one day I saw you leaving the station after work and curiosity got the best to me. I found out that you were headed to this place. I didn’t enter; I figured, if you didn’t tell anyone about this place, you wanted privacy. But today I couldn’t find you anywhere and I called you like six times because I knew you were visiting your parents before something clicked and I came straight here,” Regina said looking down, ashamed. “I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries,” she added in a whisper.

Emma lifted her chin and kissed her soundly, “You didn’t overstep anything babe. You can come here anytime you want.” Emma said smiling.

Regina relaxed in her girlfriend's arms before smirking, “So… will you teach me those dance moves?” she teased.

Emma turned a deep shade of red, “hmm…”

Regina just laughed out loud before nuzzling Emma's nose and giving her a quick peck.

Emma knew there was going to be challenge's in the future, people might not accept them, her parents might not come around, more problems might come into town but she knew they could face them together, as partners in crime, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, I keep forgetting that Henry exists, mostly because I imagine stories that don't affect him directly. I guess I could at least mention him sometimes :)


End file.
